The acquisition of the quadrupole/time-of-flight (Q-TOF) mass spectrometer (MS) for coupling with liquid chromatography (LC) and MS-MS analyses will greatly enhances a number of NIH-funded research efforts at LSU. The proposed instrument will be housed in the LSU Mass Spectrometry Facility which is run by an expert Ph.D. mass spectroscopist and a highly trained research associate. The projects that will be enhanced include research into signal transduction in the STAT pathway by Jacqueline Stephens (Biological Sciences), development of anti-Alzheimer's peptide analogs in the laboratories of Robert Hammer and Mark McLaughlin (Chemistry), porphyrin analog chemistry in Kevin Smith's lab (Chemistry), and proteomics analysis in photosynthetic bacteria in the laboratory of Terry Bricker (Biological Sciences). Additionally novel IR laser desorption technology will be developed in Kermit Murray's group for the orthogonal MALDI source, which will enable for more gentle desorption of fragmentation sensitive materials and enhance proteomics analysis of bioaerosols.